Fairy Tail An Adventure Chapter 1, Changes RoWen
by xMavisVermillion
Summary: Romeo and Wendy? Can that be a thing? No don't think such things Wendy! Your only 12! You can not like him! Not yet. But he's just... So sweet... A RoWen story! I know I'm not that great buy I still like it :D Kya messed up on the title... I hate my keyboard and computer :3 I'll be uploading the next chapter on the 20th!
1. Chapter 1

Changes ~ RomeoxWendy ~ Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

"Ah! Such a nice morning isn't Charle?" I sat up on my bed. I stretched my hands up high and sighed in relaxation.

"Wendy! You woke up too late! It's already nine!" Charle was flying in the air with her paws on her hips.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" I quickly got up out of my bed and went into the restroom to get ready. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair into two high pigtails. I added my favorite blue bows Lucy-san's spirit, Virgo, celestial clothes she gave me. I grabbed a white tang top blouse with blue bows as buttons and a light blue skirt with frills. I went out of my dorm room following Charle down the hallway. We quickly got to Fairy Tail in less than 15 minutes, the guild was so noisy, glass breaking, and laughing. I crossed the guild going to the bar.

"Good morning Mira-san!" I addressed formally.

"Ah Wendy-chan! Don't be so formal. Hello Charle!" Mira said with her usual brightening smile.

"Haha. Sorry. Can we also have our usual breakfast?" I asked. I heard my stomach rumble a bit and blushed.

"Wendy! You shouldn't sleep late anymore." Charle said with a disapproving look on her face. She shook her head and sat down next to me.

"Here you go Wendy! And also here Charle." Mira served put a plate of some traditional breakfast, some warm boiled rice, miso soup, nori, pickled vegetables, grilled fish, and more vegetables/tofu with some tamagoyaki. She handed Charle a bowl of miso soup. I gave Charlr my plate of grilled fish and vegetables/tofu since I couldn't finish it like usual.

"Wahhh! Looks delicious as usual!" I stared at my food in awe. My mouth watered just by looking at it.

I took a small bite and chewed. "Wah! Mira-san! Oishi des ne? (Just in case it means "Yummy isn't it?") I smiled and ate more.

"Hey Mira-nee!" Said a young boy's voice. I turned around and saw Romeo walking closer to the bar.

"Oh hey Wendy-chan! Charle-chan!" Romeo said with a grin. He sat down next to me.

"Good morning Romeo-kun!" Feeling a bit queasy suddenly.

"Hey Mira-nee! Can I have onigiri with konbu, miso soup, tsukemono, ham and eggs, and tamago-yaki?" Romeo asked with hungry eyes.

"Sure Romeo!" Mira went another station and got ready the meal.

"Oh hey Wendy-chan. Have you seen Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee?" Romeo turned to me.

"Oh not recently. I think Lucy-san might be at her home still, probably same with Natsu-san." I replied with my stomach full, but I was barely half done.

"Here you go Romeo!" She handed him many dishes of delicious breakfast food. Romeo licked his lips and stared into his food and dug in. He was almost as messy as Natsu eating.

"Wah~ Romeo-kun! How can you eat that much food?" I was full already, but if I ate that much food, I would explode.

"Well Wendy-chan. How can I resist delicious food?" He smiled sweetly. I felt my self turning red as an apple.

"Haha, I guess your right!" I laughed.

"Well Wendy, I'll be right back. I need to go get something from the dorm. By Wendy, Romeo!" Charle left quickly and went to the dorm.

"I'm so full! Ah." I sighed. I leaned back on my chair and rested. After three of four bites Romeo was already done.

"You eat so slow Wendy-chan! How can you be full already when you're not even half done?" Romeo looked over and snickered.

"Hey!" I made a puffed face like how they have it in animes. "You're such a pig Romeo-kun! Hmph!"

"Wendy-chan, you're so kawaii." Romeo laughed. When I heard the compliment it turned my face a bright crimson red.

"A-ah. Arigatou Romeo-kun." I stuttered. I looked away on the floor.

"Why don't we go on a job together? We could get someone like Natsu-nii or Lucy-nee to come help because we still can't go on jobs alone." He looked at me and gave me a "( ^.^)" face. My face became even redder and had butterflies in my stomach.

"S-sure Romeo-kun!" I bowed down to him for a thank you and sat back down.

"Sheesh Wendy-chan! Don't be so stiff! Your always just too nice. You should hang out with me later! I could teach you to loosen up a little!" Romeo asked. He smiled sweetly at me until Mira came walking to Lisanna on the other side of the bar. I saw Romeo's eyes following Mira's movements in curiosity. I also was looking towards her when I saw her gossiping with Lisanna.

"ROMEO ASKED WENDY ON A DATE?" Lisanna said loudly. She covered her mouth gasping when she saw everyone looking at her. I blushed more and saw Romeo turned pinker than Natsu's hair. Everyone's eyes landed on us and turned to one another. They whispered to each other and snickered.

"Ehh? Romeo and Wendy?" Said a laughing voice. Me and Romeo turned around finding the guild's door opening. There was a shadow of a young boy, a young girl, and a flying cat.

"Natsu-nii?" Romeo shocked seeing them.

"Lucy-san?" My jaw dropped and felt embarrassed.

"Ah Wendy! So you're going out with Romeo?" Lucy joked around.

"EH? NO! No it's not like that!" Me and Romeo said at the same time. I stared at him and he stared at me. We quickly looked away and blushed.

"They liiiiiiike each other." Happy teased rolling his tongue.

"I-i-it's not like that! I j-j-just wanted to help her loosen up… I-I-I never said that we were going o-o-out!" Romeo stammered. He was looking at his empty plate with a red face. _Not going out… _Somehow that made me feel a bit disappointed. _But how do I feel sad somehow? It's not like I l-l-like him… W-were just friends! Yeah!_ I thought.

The day soon went by quickly. Before I knew it, I was walking with Charle back to Fairy Hills. "What happened a few hours ago Wendy? When I came back you were as pink as Natsu's hair!" Charle curiously teased. When she mention that, I started blushing thinking about that moment. "N-nothing! Anyways, I think we need to do a job soon! It's almost time for rent and we only have 60,000 jewels right now!" I quickly laughed and changed the subject. "Geez Wendy!." Charle rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Wah! I'm so tired~ Can we rest a bit Charle?" I breathed heavier than usual with some sweat dripping down.

"Geez Wendy. Why so tired today? You're not usually like this." Charle sighed. "Lets go…" We sat down in a nearby park. I saw a snow cone stand.

"I'm going to get a snow cone! Want one Charle?" I got up and asked. "Sure…" Charle replied tucking her wings and sitting on the bench. I got up and walked to the snow cone stand, but only finding no one standing there. "Uh… Excuse me? Anyone here? I would like to buy a snow cone." I looked around but still no sign of anyone.

"Oh hey Wendy-chan!" Said a very familiar young boy's voice. Hearing that made my blush. A boy with dark hair and a scarf jumped out from behind the stand.

"R-Romeo-kun? W-why are you here?" I was shocked and still embarrassed. It looked like he was too from the way he was smiling, blushing, and looking away. Which made me even REDDER.

"A-ah. Haha. I wanted to talk to you a bit." He looked away and smiled.

"S-sure…" I replied. He walked away from the stand to a large and beautiful sakura tree. I followed him and stared at the magnificent tree.

"Wah~ So kawaii!" I said in awe. My mouth dropped staring at it.

"S-so Wendy…" He looked at me and made me blush.

"Yeah?" He sounded so nervous.

"Remember what I said at the guild before we got interrupted?" Romeo asked.

I went into my memory and suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah! Haha, sorry about that. I think Mira overheard." I laughed.

"W-well what about your answer…?" Romeo nervously said.

That made me blush for sure. "S-sure…" We stared at each other and then looked away, then stared again, and the whole thing repeated. But who knew what was going to happen when we were going to the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

One Word ~ RomeoxWendy ~ Fairy Tail (An Adventure)

Chapter 2

Romeo and I were talking to each other about the guild and rumors when we were walking to the train station for the mission we were doing. We got Natsu-san and Lucy-san to come along. But the thing is that Erza-san and Gray-san came along also. Natsu was whining about riding the train, Erza was humming a song, Happy was bothering Charle, Gray stripped as usual, and Lucy kept the conversation alive between the team. We finally arrived at the station and went on the train. "So what's the mission again?" Erza asked. Romeo took poorly folded paper and opened it. "Well were supposed to capture a group of thieves on the loose who can "manipulate" time, imposter mage just like Gemini, teleportation mage, and a mage who can nullify magic like Byro." "Manipulate? Lost magic? I thought only Ultear had the magic. But if they could manipulate time… Wouldn't that be an S-Class mission?" Erza asked. "I'm not sure, I asked Mira and she said it was a low difficulty mission. And plus the amount of jewels they give you isn't that great. About 300,000 jewels." Romeo looked back at the paper looking if he missed anything. "How about I take a look?" Lucy said having her hand out. Romeo slid the paper into her fingers, she took a few minutes to scan the paper. She turned around and grabbed a small notebook with a pen from her bag and started scribbling. "She's just like Levy." Romeo whispered to me. "She's really good at stuff like this. That's Lucy for you. ^.^" I whispered back to him. "BLRRGH. BLRGHH." A sick disgusting voice said. We looked down and found Natsu-san on the floor with his mouth puffed up with air… Or vomit… "WENDY!" Natsu-san managed to say. Or "VENDEE!" "Natsu-san are you okay? I said with a bit of disgust but sympathy. "T-troea…" He said heavily without moving his mouth. "Troia? I'm not sure Natsu-san. You should know that if I cast it too much it won't work." Guilt fed up my head. "It's okay Wendy-chan, were almost there anyways. ^.^" Romeo comforted me. After a few minutes we arrived at our destination. "Natsu-nii! We're here!." Romeo started shaking Natsu until he moaned. When we finally got Natsu-san off the train and we arrived outside. "YA! FRESH AIR!" Natsu screamed. "So we need to go to Lotus village?" Lucy asked grabbing a map from an information desk. Erza leaned over to see the map and glared. "It's next to Mt. Chroma? That's an active volcano with caves as bases for the dark guild ranked number 4, Deathly Shadows. It was said that they could go toe on toe with Oracion Seis." She looked up and I saw a glimpse of a dark mountain. "But all we have to do is find this group, capture them and turn them in to the village right?' Natsu asked with a confident grin. "You flame brain, easier said than done." Gray rolled his eyes. "You trying to pick a fight ice perv!?" Natsu shot back. "Bring it on flame brain!" Gray pulled the first punch then Natsu, then so on. "Natsu-san and Gray-san! Please don't fight!" I said. "Okay okay you two, we have better things to be do-"Erza fell down with her nose bleeding. Me, Lucy, Romeo, Happy, and Charle sweat dropped with our jaws on the floor. "You chose the most painful way to stop this fight." Erza got up and gave the most scariest stare. "Eh?" Natsu and Gray said in unison with faces like they're going to die. They turned around slowly and eyes landed on Erza-san. "Shi-" And in moments Erza knocked them both out. "Erza-san, don't you thing that's a bit much?" I worried for them. A few townspeople looked at us like we were crazy. "Well that's Erza for you." Lucy giggled and sweat dropped. "How long is it going to take to the Village?" Romeo read his map upside down and me, Lucy-san, Erza-san, Happy, and Charle were giggling nonstop. He glanced at us with a confused look and saw himself holding a map upside down. He looked embarrassed and started blushing.

~Time Skip~~Arriving at village~

"Wah~ Were finally here!" I saw so many beautiful sakura trees as a forest. The smell of strawberries, apples, and jasmines filled my lungs. "It's so pretty!" Erza's eyes shined like stars in awe. "It's beautiful! I wish I lived here!" Lucy said looking around and staring at the flowers. "Bleh this looks ugly." Natsu exclaimed pretending to throw up. "It's too pink. Just like that flame breath's hair." Gray leaned back on the tree. "Want to go at it again!?" Natsu said punching his fist. "Don't start a fight you too!" Charle said at them shaking her head. "Charle! How about going fishing at that pond over there!" Happy tried to get Charle to the cutest and peaceful pond ever. Lily pads floated on there, with so many lotuses and lilies. The lotuses here were beautiful, so many layers of the flower, a shining pink, as delicate as a newborn baby. It smelled minty, with irises, and a hint of jasmine. "Kyaa~ Look at the lotuses! No wonder they call this place Lotus Village! It's so kawaii!" All the girls turned at the pond and looked in awe. The boys looked like they were going to puke, except Happy trying to get Charle there still. Suddenly I felt tired from the long hours of walking with the team. I sat down in front of the pond and smiled. Suddenly warm hands covered my eyes and I jumped up scared. "KYAAA~" I screamed loudly. "Shhhh be quiet Wendy-chan." A warm familiar voice said. He chuckled and sat down next to where I sat. I sighed in relief and leaned back on the tree. "You scared me Romeo!" I said with a "." face. "Your so kawaii when you get scared. I almost burst out laughing when you said "KYAAA~"." He quoted. I turned red as a radish and my stomach rumbled. "Haha, so you're hungry too?" Romeo chuckled. He got up and offered a hand. "Sorry, I guess I got hungry after walking huh." I said with a small blush and took his hand. We got to our team and they already set up a picnic. Sushi, grilled fish, boiled rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, nori, picked vegetables, tofu, and so much more! It smelled delicious and I saw about 10 plates empty. _They packed a lot of food…_I thought to myself. "Oh hey Romeo and Wendy? How was your date?" Lucy and Erza teased. "W-what date?" Romeo stammered. I sat down like I wasn't part of this and grabbed a plate of rice and miso soup. "Sowwy yhuuu gbuys. Ve ate haelf alreaydy." Natsu had his mouth full and chugging more food quickly. (Author's note: Just if you're wondering I do NOT have horrible spelling, he just said that with his mouth full. He said, -_Sorry you guys, we ate half already_-) _I wanted to dig in but what if they thought I was a slob? Or what if they thought I was being rude? Especially what if Romeo-kun won't like me? No no Wendy! Don't think like that! Loosen up a little like Romeo-kun and everyone said!_ I gave myself a mental knock on my head. After our delicious lunch we decided to lay down for an hour then go to the village directly. I sat at the same spot in front of the kawaii pond when Romeo came again. I blushed every time he smiled at me. And my face probably would explode if I blush one more time. We somehow fell asleep and when I woke up, I found myself laying on his shoulders. I turned red and quickly took my head off. I smiled and looked at him when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and cute. ^.^ I smiled and blushed looking at how peacefully he slept. I suddenly I smelled a scent that represented evil. Could it be? The thieves? I'm not powerful enough but I kept my eyes were peeled. I heard some bushes rustling and a familiar pink hair popped out of the bushes. I felt a wind of relaxation when I saw him. "Natsu-san. Why are you running around now?" He popped out of the bushes with a evil grin on his face. He snickered and I realized, this isn't Natsu. "Kekeke." He laughed as he walked towards me quietly. "Don't worry little girl. You're in good care." He came closer and closer, and I backed away hoping he wouldn't see Romeo. I was about to call the team, but the man in front of me, most likely the mage with imposter magic, said, "Don't say a word my dear." I looked over at Romeo in the corner of my eye when the mage saw him. "NO DON-" I tried to yell but he had a gun pointed at me. Not just a regular gun, but a magic gun like Bisca-san or Alzack-san's. I breathed heavily as I saw him picking up Romeo like a rag doll and smirked. "You want this little boy to live right? If you come with me like a good little girl then I'll leave him." "Romeo-kun" I whispered to myself. Tears fell onto my cheeks. But I had to fight, not only for myself or for my safety, but for Romeo-kun. "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER, arms!" I casted upon myself. Sky dragon's, ROAR!" "Nullify." Said a person calmly. My magic disappeared and I gasped. "What did you do?" "So we have a dragon slayer here hm? She surely could be useful to master." The imposter mage said. My hands now were locked in place and I couldn't move a muscle. _Huh?_ I wondered. "Bye bye little mage." I felt a magic energy surrounding the team and myself, this somehow felt familiar. Is this, teleportation magic like Mest-san? I struggled but still not moving. I only managed to say one word. One word, that will ring in his ears… "ROMEO-KUN!" Then… I disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Captured ~ RomeoxWendy ~ Fairy Tail (An Adventure)

Chapter 3

*LUCY'S POV*

After the bandits captured Wendy, Romeo urgently called us that we need to go find the thieves now. We quickly ran behind Romeo and he lead us further towards the mountain. "Why!?" I asked following Romeo. "Where's Wendy?" Charle asked with a concerned look on her face. "Wendy's been captured by the thieves! That's why we need to capture the bandits!" Romeo had a total concentrated face like he HAD to save Wendy. I smiled a little thinking about how they would make the cutest couple, but I realized this was no time to smile. One of our friends was captured and who knows what they would do to her. I saw Charle suddenly stopped and had a terrified look on her face. Her mouth was open, and she wouldn't blink. "Wendy… Captured…" She mumbled and she almost looked like she was getting a heart attack. Tears flooded out of her eyes and he wings closed and she fell down with her feet split. Her ears folded and Happy went towards her. "Can you explain to us Romeo?" Erza said confused. "I'm not sure, I was sleeping next to Wendy when suddenly I heard her yell my name. I woke up and found her gone." Romeo quickly paced the speed making us pant. "Why were you sleeping when Wendy got kidnapped?" I asked. He sweatdropped a little and frowned. "I just fell asleep under a sakura tree next to Wendy." When he realized what he said, he started blushing which made my giggle in my mind. I never tried to imagine Romeo and Wendy together. Now that I thought about it, they looked perfect for each other. I think even Mira would agree, she is called the "Demon Matchmaker". "Wendy… Why d-didn't you s-save her." Charle stuttered. Happy was trying to comfort her, Romeo had a guilty face on him, and he looked like he was going to cry. "I-it's m-my f-fault i-isn't it?" Romeo stopped and muttered. He started breathing heavily and had his eyes full of tears. "I-it's my fault that W-Wendy got c-captured…" I've never seen Romeo act like this, he always had a smile on his face, and when he WAS worried he never cried, or this sad. All of stopped in our tracks and looked worried. "It's not your fault Romeo!" Natsu said trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry Romeo, it would've happened to any of us. It's not like you knew about her being kidnapped." Erza patted his head. "Anyways, we should get going if we want to get Wendy back." Gray leaned on a nearby tree and sighed. "Gray's right, we can't just sit here and sob while Wendy's in danger." Erza nodded her head in agreement. Charle sniffed and let out a deep sigh; she wiped her tears and started flying again. Romeo also nodded his head and slowly got up. He shivered for a moment and we started running. When we finally got to the edge of the mountain, all of us panted while Romeo was running even quicker and so eager to climb the mountain. "C-can we take a short break please?" I breathed slowly . I literally had enough sweat to make a lake, I turned and saw Erza and Gray both panted a little less than me, and I saw Natsu covered in sweat, and that's NATSU we're talking about. I looked down and saw Charle and Happy's magic ran out and panting also. Romeo climbed the mountain faster and faster until he tripped and fell down. He had bruises covering his body but he kept climbing and climbing. He earned bruises, scars, ad blood spilled out every time he fell. "Romeo, take a break. You can't save Wendy if you are hurt. We're all out of energy, come down." Erza said trying to convince him to come down. "I-if we don't save W-Wendy. Q-quick, s-she'll b-be in more d-danger!" Romeo panted. "Natsu, can you get him?" Erza asked. "O-okay." He breathed heavily and climbed up to where Romeo's ankle was. He grabbed his ankle and pulled Romeo down. When he finally got to the bottom of the mountain, Natsu put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Natsu-nii. Shouldn't we go g-get Wendy?" Romeo said with the saddest look in his eyes. "I know how it feels losing a friend or someone important to you. We all know…" Natsu said with his eyes closed. Romeo looked at us and it looked like he was remembering our pasts. His face relaxed a little and looked down. "I-I'm sorry… I-I just don't want Wendy to disappear." Romeo muttered with a guilty voice. "None of us do. Especially you and Charle. But if we need to win this we can't just go charging without a plan, if we do than we most likely won't be able to save her without getting noticed." I stated. I saw him blush after I finished my comment and I giggled just a little. We had a group hug and sat down, I asked Happy and Charle to carry me for a few moments so I can chart the place. Natsu made a camp fire while Gray Made a small barrier to protect us from intruders. Erza cooked in her "cooking" armor, a pink apron and hat with a small red bow on the side of her apron. When I came back I mapped out the whole volcano with exits and entrances of each side. I told them my theory of where is the guards most likely supposed to be, where the secret area, or the main area. We decided to split into two groups, me, Natsu, and Happy, and the second group was Gray, Erza, Romeo, and Charle. I gave Erza the extra map and I lead Natsu and Happy to the entrance with no guards. When we got there, we hid behind a nearby tree while a team from the dark guild walked out of the entrance we were going to. "I thought this was an entrance! Not an exit!" Natsu said. "Shh! They might hear us!" I whispered to them. "Can't we just battle them? Were most likely able to crush them!" Natsu whispered back trying to stop hiding. I pulled him back and glared. "Remember, this is most likely the 4th strongest dark guild and if we attack them now other guild members might find us. This IS their base." "But-" He started moving and I had to keep tugging him. "You can't expect us to get back Wendy if were also captured." I slapped his head to remind him that we had a plan. "Why not? We have Erzzzzaaaaaa tooo!" Natsu whined loudly. "Aye!" Happy also agreed. I saw one of the mages from the dark guild look over at our tree and whispered to his team. "Shh! Be more quiet, they have guards and powerful mages all over!" I whispered back at them. I pushed them behind the tree and I climbed up the tree. I saw the team walk away suspiciously and I sighed in relief. "Who are you?" A voice rang in my ears. "Why are you here?" I looked around and found no one near me. "Who are YOU?" I shot back. "Who are you talking to Luce?" Natsu asked. "Lucy is getting crazy!" Happy teased me, I glared at Happy and still looked around. I finally saw a shadowy figure on the top branch. I saw the shadow lend out a hand to me, but it was too suspicious. I pulled my hand back on reflex but he pulled harder. I suddenly felt like I was being sucked into the void, and I yelled, "NATSU!" I felt my left hand being held on. I looked over and saw Natsu and Happy trying to pull me back. "You're s-so heavy L-Lucy!" Happy pouted and looked like he was going to faint. I glared at him and saw Natsu trip over a branch and we both were sucked into the void. When we opened our eyes, we were in stuck on a large pole tied with a rope around us. I saw Natsu besides me and Happy on my left. I tried to get off the rope, but every time I moved it got tighter. I looked up, and became terrified, "N-Natsu…" I whispered. Natsu started yawning and opened his eyes. "What?" He said with a tired voice. I poked him with my elbow and he looked up with his jaw on the ground. "We're so dead…" Happy said shivering, "I knew we should've just let Lucy go!" Happy whined with a pouting face. "Shut up you dumb blue cat!" I shot back at him with a mean stare. We scooted back a little more to the pole looking at what's surrounding us. More than hundreds of wizards with scars and bruises to signify their battles and winnings.

*ROMEO'S POV*

We followed the directions on the map Lucy gave us and went halfway above the mountain. There was a entrance with only one guard. Erza told me to take him down but I refused because I'm not strong enough. "But your magic leaves the smallest amount. And if they do find out, they would underestimate us so it's easier to defeat them." Erza explained. I nodded and quickly defeated him. We followed the plan and stripped guard. I thought at first that it would be awkward until they told me the actual plan. Gray put on his sweater while I fixed my scarf and Charle hid behind me and Gray, when Erza finished changing we started the plan. Charle was able to crawl in the small holes around the mountain, while we were running being chased, by Erza. When we passed some guards they also started chasing us too. Finally, Erza "caught" us and dragged us on the floor pretending to be knocked out. I mumbled some curses because there was so many bumps and rocks on the floor in the mountain. Some guards went back to their positions while some of them followed Erza keeping an eye on us. "Where is the master?" Erza asked. "On the top floor near the mess hall." A guard informed us. "Thank you." Erza marched on. We saw their faces and they had the most confused look when Erza-san said "Thank You". When we got to the mess hall we saw the master pointing on a map with some other mages, most likely high class wizards. When we walked towards the master, everyone got silent when they looked at us. They probably were surprised to see intruders nearby. "Master. I have caught intruders from the outside. Seems that they are part of a light guild." Erza acted. She threw us on the ground and the master suspiciously examined me and Gray. He took a look at Erza and nodded at Erza harshly. "Fairy Tail eh? I knew it that a light guild would come sooner or later. I didn't know that the guild who took down Oracion Six and Grimiore Heart was such a week one. And they only sent four wizards with a cat? Fairy Tail is underestimating us too much." The master chuckled with an evil smile. _Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee also got captured? This is bad. Hopefully this plan will work. I'm not sure if Erza could pull off as a member of this dark guild too long. We need to hurry up and escape._ I saw a girl with long purple hair, piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, and a glare with a suspicious smile. "Master, this guard here," She pointed at Erza, "Is also a member of the Fairy Tail. She is lying to you, and they have a plan with one more person sneeking around." Dangit! That stupid girl must be able to have magic like Warren! I saw her snicker at me and I glared at her. She moved closer to Erza and pulled off a sleeve to show her Fairy Tail mark. The master glared at Erza and whispered to a very scary mage next to him. He nodded and pushed Erza down. "Crap." Erza muttered. How did we get into this mess?

**Romeo: Why so late?**

**xMavisVermillion: Cause I'm cool like that.**

**Natsu: Why are they having such a hard time on such a small amount job?**

**xMavisVermillion: Because- HEY! YOU'RE PART OF "THEY" TOO!**

**Natsu: *Sweatdrops:**

**Lucy: I think were not acting like ourselves.**

**xMavisVermillion: That's a fanfic for ya! Read and review folks!**

**(AUTHORS NOTE: If I have atleast 3 reviews before July 26th, I will post the next chapter on July 26th. Haha... If not, then you'll wait for a week, I have a little bit of time, I'm only half done with next chapter :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***LUCY'S POV***

_There HAS to be at least 300 wizards here _I thought to myself. I looked at some of the wizards suspiciously and tried to think of a plan. _If we could only find a distraction, Natsu can burn the ropes and we can escape successfully. Hopefully Erza's group is safe… _I sighed and heard many of the mages snicker at us. But there was one that stood out than the rest of the guild members, he was two inches taller than Natsu, he had sea green eyes and spiky dirty blonde hair. He had a dimple on his cheek and he had one sapphire piercing on his left ear. He wore a dark blue collar shirt that opened up making him look like a rebel, ripped pants showing some of his war marks and three piercings above his eyebrow. He had a large scar across his left eye that made his eye look like it's twitching but it stayed in one place. But his eyes had a scared and innocent look in them. He smiled like a devil, but his eyes didn't say it. He looked worried and sad. I guess I looked at him too long he noticed. He quickly got an interest in his shoes until a fellow member of his slapped his back hard so he wouldn't look down. Suddenly I heard Romeo's voice, "NATSU-NII! LUCY-NEE!" I saw Natsu glance over the crowd with his jaw dropping. I sat up and looked over and saw Erza, Romeo, and Gray lying on the floor like defenseless kittens. Natsu glared at the wizards and struggled to get out of the ropes. He lit his has on fire, which caused me to freak out because he was right next to me. I scooted while he tried to burn the rope but he only flinched each time he tried. "Those are fire proof ropes made from the boiling hot lava made in this volcano naturally." A young girl stepped up from the crowed and smiled evilly at us. She had black hair that had brains and on each side was a bun-shaped loop, weird small eyebrows, and yellowish green eyes. My eyes opened in disbelief and in the corner of my eyes Natsu and Happy were shocked too. We couldn't believe our eyes. Was it, the old member of Sabertooth, Minerva?

* * *

***ROMEO'S POV***

When I called Natsu-nii the Master appealed the purple haired girl by saying, "Good job Rain. This Fairy Tail mage almost got me. But you should have said it to me sooner." He gave her a look that said, _After this, you will get pain and punishment . _And it looked like he was threatening her. Her eyes looked terrified but confident. She nodded while shivering at her master and turned to us. "Idiots! Y-you thought of us as FOOLS?" She stated shuddering. _How can she be so confident and then turn scared so easily. Why would her master beat his comrades? _I thought to myself worried about the girl named Rain. She glared at me and it looked like she read my thoughts. She bended down and pulled on Erza's hair. She snickered with a tone that said, _I'm confident! But I'm sorry Fairy Tail. _Rain stood up holding her hair tightly and nodded at a nearby middle age man. He kicked Erza-san a few times till her nose was bleeding and bruises appeared all over her face. "ERZA-SAN!" I yelled. We tried to crawl to Erza but a foot slammed on bout of our backs. I fell back down along with Gray cursing under his breath. "ERZA! ROMEO! GRAY!" Lucy yelled from the other side. I saw Natsu's muscle strain when he kept trying to struggle himself out. "Natsu…" Erza mumbled. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy slowly reach for her keys, but her wrist was turning red from the dangerous rope around them. It tightened on her arm, she flinched every time she moved a muscle and screamed under her breath. "Lucy…" Gray muttered disapprovingly. "R-release them." Erza said with her fists clenched. I saw a tear run down from her face seeing everyone like this, "Shut up Titania." A cold voice said. Suddenly, we heard a large screech as if something large was falling or breaking down. "Crap! Run!" Said a silver-haired man. Most of the dark guild members quickly scrambled different directions. "What happened!?" A scared Happy said. Somehow me, A light bulb suddenly appeared over me, Erza's, and Gray's head. We had a small mischievous grin and nodded in agreement, "Charle." We said in unison. "What do you mean?" Happy whispered as he watched us slowly crawl to them. "You guys okay?" Erza coughed out some blood. "Says you Erza." Lucy replied. "Can you help us get out of this rope?" I looked over at Natsu-nii with the angriest face I've seen since The Grand Magic Games when Sabertooth tortured Lucy-nee. "Natsu-nii." I muttered sadly. Gray got up and his back cracked from stretching. He walked over to them and tried to freeze the rope. He clenched his fist onto the rope and tried to split it. I saw him flinch and he looked at the palms of his hand. There were red rocks shaped as splinters. "Crap! What the hell is this?" Gray cursed loudly. "Hurry! It looks like this place is going to explode!" Lucy urgently reminded. I looked up seeing the Ceiling falling apart and a large noise came out of every direction, it sounded like a bomb was going off. Then a white bird suddenly came closer to us. "CHARLE!" Happy cried feeling happily. He flew out of the ropes and we all stared at him dumbfounded. "You can…" Erza started, "get out so EASILY!?" Lucy finished. Natsu's mouth dropped onto the floor with widened eyes. "Eh?" Happy looked down at the ropes and he had a question mark next to his face. "The ropes not as tight." Lucy shifted around. She managed to grab a key with only a few burning marks. "AGHH! WHY CANT I BREAK THIS?" Natsu whined loudly trying to break the rope with his canine teeth. Lucy started summoning Virgo and Taurus to try to break the rope, only managing to make a few braids of the rope split. "Geez, so immature, we have to get out fast! The volcano's going to explode in about three minutes." Charle warned heading near the exit. "What about Wendy?" I asked her. I guess that was a pretty touchy subject because her eyes was focused on the ground. "I s-saw a silver haired man dragging W-Wendy." Charle stuttered out. "Silver haired?" Gray asked with a curious eye. He went through his pockets and brought out the crumbled and horribly folded request paper and looked at the picture. I leaned over to look and saw a picture of 3guys and 1 girl with dark clothes that looked ripped. Finally, after Lucy-nee's spirit's help, they managed to escape the rope with hundreds of burns on them, even Natsu-nii had burns oddly, since he's supposed to be immune to any kind of fire or lava. Lucy-nee slowly got up pushing the ground oddly, they seemed so tired and hurt. "Are you okay Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee?" I went over them and helped them get up. "I-I'm OKA KYAAAAA!" Lucy fell down face while her skirt flew up. I saw Gray and Natsu both nosebleed and blush immensely with eyes that didn't blink. I quickly looked around not wanting to be perverted like my father or Master Makarov. "Stop fooling around Natsu, Gray. Lucy don't try to show off your body to your teammates." Erza commanded taking the requests from Gray's hands, Lucy started squawking about how she wasn't perverted, with Natsu and Gray following her orders with a scared face. She read the request paper out loud and then studied the culprits faces. "We should go, the volcano is exploding in one minute and thirty five seconds and we should go to Lotus Village for more information and some rest." Erza stated folding the paper and handing it to Gray again. Natsu started stretching asking about how he had burns. Lucy rubbed her scars painfully flinching and mumbling Ow. "Erza's right." Charle nodding her head acting all confident, but she must've been worried out of her mind, I was feeling the same thing too. _I just couldn't lose Wendy again, I lost so many friends from Fairy Tail for seven years, I'm not going to lose one of them again. _I started to have the flashbacks where I met everyone, Natsu-nii, Gray-nii, Erza-san, the Lucy-nee came, then, Wendy-chan. I started blushing remembering her. No, I shook my head trying to stop thinking about her and focus. "Charle wh-" I suddenly got cut off and silence and tension filled the air.

I heard footsteps and on instinct, everyone brought out their defenses and turned around. "Who's there?!" Erza yelled at the shadow hiding behind a stack of barrels. "Um… Hi…" Said a very familiar shy voice. We were all in shock as she came out, dark blue-purple hair, innocent eyes. She is…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
